Dangerously Captivated
by Sylver Slyther
Summary: Starts out with Harry and his summer... then devulges into the secret and a little scary life of Draco Malfoy on his quest for lifes meaning... Rated PG for some action wil change to higher rating in future
1. Chapter 1 Begininngs

Hello! This is my fanfic! Please don't flame. If you dislike my story, I think you could find a way to tell me w/o flaming.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and any related things. I only own the plot.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry Potter is a teenage wizard about to enter his sixth year at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was the night before his sixteenth birthday and he was hiding up in his room. He had gotten into a fight with his Uncle Vernon about the way he referred to "his kind." He was hiding in his room to avoid all the yelling, screaming, and disrespect he would get if he was downstairs.   
  
  
  
He decided to go to bed early because he had nothing better to do. He fell into a horrible sleep. He had his nightmare again with some strange added parts that made the dream even worse.   
  
  
  
He stood there, watching his father fight valiantly to his death. Harry watched his mother beg for mercy, their lives to be spared, and then give up her life to save him. Harry saw Voldemort descend from power as he tried to kill Harry, but instead the curse rebounded back to Voldemort. Then with a flash of green light, everything started to swirl. The room turned black and Harry felt a strange sensation of nothingness.   
  
Then Harry started to feel the ground beneath him. He looked up as he tried to stop feeling so dizzy. All of a sudden, a guy appeared in front of him. Harry looked at him closer; it was his archenemy, Draco Malfoy.   
  
Draco looked up at Harry, and exclaimed, "You're in for it now, Potter!"   
  
Harry thought quickly and responded, "You'll have to catch me first!" They both pulled their wands, but Malfoy was faster. He cast a curse on Harry that caused excruciating pain. Harry, in retaliation, cast a similar curse on him.   
  
The room, again, started to swirl fast. It swirled faster, and faster. Somewhere, Harry heard a voice yelling, "You're going to get it sooner than you think, Potter!" Harry realized it was Malfoy. He could hear another voice, one he couldn't recognize. It was chanting a poem.   
  
"On the night of seventeen   
  
The snake will attack everyone between   
  
The ones you should fear are the ones who are near   
  
And remember, people don't always say what they mean."   
  
Both Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy woke with a start, sweating and breathing heavily.  
  
* * * *   
  
* * * *   
  
It took Harry a few minutes before he got over the initial shock of his quite alarming dream. It took him even longer to get over the searing pain scampering up and down his forehead. When he was finally clear to think, he couldn't. His head was so full of thoughts he couldn't keep one straight from the other. Harry was trying to remember the details of the dream he had just had, but they were leaking out, one by one.   
  
He looked at the clock which told him it was 2:15 in the morning Harry couldn't get back to sleep, hard as he try. He thought of his parents, and that if they'd be alive right now, that he'd be able to talk to them about his problems. He thought of writing to Sirius, but it just didn't feel right to him. He felt he needed to figure it out on his own.   
  
  
  
Harry knew Malfoy hated him, and he definitely knew that Voldemort wanted him dead. This dream was confusing him more than ever and he couldn't figure out why. What was it supposed to mean? One of Harry's explanations was that Malfoy was to be the next Lord Voldemort. But why would he be dreaming of that now? Malfoy was, after all, only sixteen and still in school. The thing that was bothering him the most was that poem. Where'd it come from? Had Harry heard it before? What was it supposed to mean? Harry couldn't even remember most of it.   
  
  
  
Harry slowly, and without realizing it, fell back into a rocky sleep. His dream was so confounded and perplexed that when he woke up he couldn't even remember it. It was about Malfoy and someone else and him, with Ron and Hermione. Something happened to all of them and then they perished.   
  
* * *   
  
Harry thought the snores from Dudley and the coughs from Uncle Vernon had woken him up, until he heard the taping on his window he had heard in his dream.   
  
He got out of his bed and walked over to his window. He opened it and five owls flew in. All except one were carrying a birthday present for Harry. There was Hedwig, whom Harry thought was out hunting, carrying the present from Hermione. Then there were two school owls. One was from Hagrid, and the other was his letter from Hogwarts. The other two were Pigwidgeon, from Ron, and one he didn't know, which was from Sirius.   
  
Everyone gave him an assortment of presents, but everyone gave him a birthday card and cake. The letter from Hogwarts included the usual list of books and supplies and a reminder to catch the Hogwarts Express on Platform Nine and Three Quarters at eleven o'clock on September first.   
  
Harry almost forgot to let the owls back outside, but was forcefully reminded of it when Hedwig rammed onto his back. Hedwig was furious that the visiting owls had taken up all the room in her cage. So Harry let the owls out and Hedwig hooted thankfully.   
  
Harry felt a little relived, knowing his friends were at home, thinking of him. With this new feeling of liberation, he was able to fall asleep for the third time that night. Only this time, it was a peaceful sleep.   
  
After Harry woke up, he sat in bed, reading and rereading his birthday cards. He didn't want to go downstairs, because that would only take away his happiness that he was trying to hold onto for as long as he could.   
  
But then, he realized something. There was a P.S. on Ron's card.   
  
We're coming to get you the day after your birthday. Which if you get this on your birthday, when you should, it will be tomorrow. I think you might want to warn the muggles, ok? See you soon.   
  
-Ron   
  
Harry was about to bust through his door and run downstairs to the kitchen, but he stopped himself. He slowly walked downstairs and took his place at the table. The Dursleys pretended that nothing had changed in the room.   
  
Harry started to nibble on his grape fruit. He was too anxious to just sit there and be ignored.   
  
He looked up at them and said, "Um… Ron and his family are coming to pick me up tomorrow so I can spend the rest of the summer with them."   
  
The Dursleys did absolutely nothing. Harry took this as an, "Ok." He got up from his seat, leaving his half eaten piece of grapefruit on the table. Harry walked out of the kitchen and up to his room.   
  
Harry hurriedly got out a piece of parchment and quill and began to write a response to Ron.   
  
Ron,   
  
I told the muggles; they didn't do or say anything. See you soon.   
  
-Harry   
  
Harry tied the note to Hedwig's leg. He opened the window and watched her fly out into the horizon. With these words resounding in his head:   
  
On the night of seventeen   
  
The snake will attack everyone between   
  
The ones you should fear are the ones who are near   
  
And remember, people don't always say what they mean.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: and tttthhhhaaaattttttttt's all folks! (for now) and yeah I stole that from Looney Tunes. *sigh* Tell me what you think! 


	2. Chapter 2 His Life

Chapter 2 ~ His Life  
  
Hope you like it  
  
~*~  
  
Draco Malfoy, a boy of sixteen, who is just about to enter his sixth year at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.   
  
He had just woken up from a particularly disturbing dream. He lay in his bed trying to remember the finer points of it. He did not dream often, for when he did, it was usually memories of his childhood, but things were better then. So Draco wished he dreamed more often then he did.   
  
His father, Lucius Malfoy, was a cruel heartless man. Even Draco could admit that the only reason his father had a family was for the image. His mother was the most submissive person Draco knew who usually just went along with whatever Lucius said.   
  
Draco was reciting the poem he had heard at the end of the dream because it reminded him of his life.   
  
"On the night of seventeen" Draco couldn't wait until he was seventeen.   
  
"The snake will attack everyone between" His father will attack both Draco and his mother.   
  
"The ones you should fear are those who are near" Obviously his father and… Voldemort was close to his father.   
  
"And remember, People don't always say what they mean." Draco's life was full of secrets and people telling him lies or leaving out an important part of something.   
  
The thing that Draco was most concerned with was that he was sure he had heard it before. He could remember it slightly.   
  
It happened on one of the nights Lucius Malfoy had left to the call of the Dark Lord. Before he left, Lucius turned around to his wife and son and repeated the poem. He said the prophecy would come true before the end of his next school, which would be his sixth.   
  
Draco looked over at his clock. This clock was an antique given to Draco by his father. His father had said it was a great honor to receive it. Draco hated that clock. It was silver, round and had two snakes twisting and weaving around it. It read 2:20.   
  
"  
  
At least I don't have to go down there yet," Draco droned. He lay back on his bed and looked up through the ceiling, which was made of glass, gold and silver. The gold and silver made intricate designs along the glass. Through the ceiling you could look into the sky, which that night was stormy and fogged. Draco's room was at the top of the east tower. He could see everything from his room, though he seldom wanted to.   
  
Draco lay there in his bed trying to get back to sleep. He was reliving his favorite and usually only dream. In this dream, Draco was young, very young. He was outside with his mother and another girl. He couldn't remember her name or what she looked like.   
  
He fell asleep with ease. Draco woke up to a bird singing in his window. He got up and threw a shoe at it.   
  
"Another wonderful day at the home of the Malfoys in the life of me," Draco said, his voice full of sarcasm as he got dressed. Today he was wearing navy blue robes which complemented his eyes very nicely.   
  
He looked in the tall elegant mirror at himself. Draco was filled with mixed emotions. He was tall, blonde, had blue eyes, and a well-fit body, exactly like his parents, only he was a mixture of both of them, which was good thing because he was good looking, but then he would be forever a mirror of his parents' younger selves.   
  
Draco went to the bathroom to slick back his silvery blonde hair with gel.   
  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. That surprise father has been talking about will arrive today," he said as he took one last look at himself.   
  
Draco headed downstairs, his spirits lowering with every step downstairs. He walked into the kitchen to find his mother and father there eating pancakes, eggs and bacon. Draco suddenly lost his appetite.   
  
"Draco, why don't you sit down and have something to eat?" his mother suggested   
  
"Not hungry," Draco answered thoughtlessly as he walked through the kitchen.   
  
Draco, it would be wise to show your mother more respect," his father condemned as he stood up and moved toward Draco.   
  
"Like you do?" Draco asked coldly and turned the other way. He knew what was about to happen before it happened. His father had hit him across the back with his cane.   
  
"You will show more respect towards me, Draco, if you know what's good for you," his father hissed coldly, glaring down at his own son, Draco, like road kill. Draco returned the same glare which he had most unfortunately inherited from the man who was glaring at him.   
  
"Sorry, father," Draco said still in a cold tone. He got up and finished walking through the kitchen and out the door.   
  
* * *   
  
* * *   
  
He walked outside and let the warm, bright sunshine hit his face. It illuminated his face and his eyes and gave him a happier appearance. It made him feel, at least more peaceful than he usually felt. Draco was concentrating hard on the dream he had after he had fallen back to sleep.   
  
It was the same as his favorite dream; only the girl's features were more prominent, but the more he tried to hold onto the dream, the more it slipped away. He tried to keep the picture of the girl's beautiful, angelic face, but her features were fading away slowly with every passing second.   
  
"Hello, Tim, wonderful to see you," Draco heard his father say in the front of the house.   
  
"Who the hell is coming over now?" Draco thought to himself remembering the horrible visits from his mother's relatives, and his father's "friends." Then thinking of the punishment if he wasn't there to greet this guest, Draco decided to walk back into the house to the foyer. Here, his mother was sitting waiting for his father to come back in with the guest.   
  
"Draco, honey, come here," She said motioning for him to come foreword. Draco hated the way she treated as a baby. His father hated this more than Draco, and usually took it out on him and his mother. Because of this, Draco sat a little farther away from his mother than his mother would have liked.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I wish I lived it that house *sigh* I really liked thinking up Draco's room… kind of a "fantasy room" you could say. Anyway tell me what you think! 


End file.
